The HalliwellTurner Kids' Nearly Normal Lifes
by elisaday16
Summary: Just like the other kids, Julian, Will and Mel See, The Children Of Phoebe Halliwell live perfectly normal teenage lifes. There're perhaps only a few differences ...


A/N: Hey guys! How are you doing? Sorry for not updating my other story _The children of Phoebe Halliwell_ so long! But, well here's a new one. I came up with the idea

last night, I just woke up and said to myself ,,Man, you seriously need to write that down tomorrow.'' Well, that's it. I hope you enjoy it and (in case you forget to read the A/N below

this chapter) PLEASE, I want loads of REVIEWS !!!

Hope you're fine and Have a very nice day!

yours eternally (hm, when Cole says something like that, it's cute and every girl gets a dreamy look on her face, but when I do, it just sounds totally cheesy),

elisaday16

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Halliwell-Turner Kids' Nearly Normal Life

Will slowly made his way towards his brother's bed. In his hand was a glas of water and on his handsome face was an almost devilishly grin. Any fool could've seen that this wasn't

going to be nice for the 17 years old boy who was yet still snoring peacefully.

Mel, the most mature 15 years old girl ever seen, was reading silently in a magazine, levitating in a sitting position barely at the hight of her bed. She was interestedly reading an article about Britney Spears acting like a slut. That was 'till a disturbingly loud scream surprised her and she hit the floor of her room hurtfully, the magazine lying in her lab. Well, a loud scream like that would probably make any other teenager get panicked and hide in their closets, but Mel just sighed, levitated up in the air again and opened her magazine on page 12.

Julian, still in baby blue pyjamas and his face and hair wet with water, was chasing after his brother down the stairs of the old but still wonderful Halliwell Manor. Barely two minutes ago, his beloved brother Will had poured a glas of ice-cold water in his face and although it was almost a morning routine, Julian always got angry and always chased his brother around until he

could magically drop the flower vase onto Will's head which made him extremely satisfied with himself but usually also arrested by his mother who would tell him furiously by his actions that dropping a vase onto somebody's head was NOT a method to revenge himself for getting woken up with a glas of water.

Will came walking out of the kitchen, the yelling of his mother Phoebe still ringing in his ears. And again he had gotten his dear brother Julian in trouble. Yes, even the dull pain at his head was worth it. He was smiling to himself at that thought, when the most ugly demon he had ever seen shimmered in front of him. It had the colour of fresh shit and, to be honest,

he kind of smelled like that, too. Its pointed teeth loomed in all possible directions and, unlike the usual demons, it was sort of fat and misshappened. Even Will who had clearly a lot

of experience, already at his early age, only managed to get out a highly disgusted noise and grimaced in revulsion against the demon's terrible looks.

The demon however, apparently thought that the young man was extremely scared of his appearence, and growled, maybe hoping to scare Will to death. But instead of doing that and making the demon a hero in the Underworld, Will had a thoughtful look on his face and then, after a few seconds of silence, in which his foe mainly scratched his pumpkin-like head in total confusion and tried to get sense into this unusual scene, he began to chant the spell, he'd been trying to get together.

_,,Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen.''_

The misshappened demon promptly turned into a quite good-looking man. Will, who was highly satisfied with his work, snapped his fingers once and the demon was surrounded

by flames. ,,Great! Before my spell, I couldn't even look in your face. But, I guess you're handsome enough to be vanished now.''

He snapped his fingers once more and the demon exploded into a thousand pieces. Will eyed the filth on the wall opposite to him smiling widely.

,,Well, you should be thankful. The guys in Hell woud've picked on you if I hadn't done that spell.'', he muttered and was ready to shimmer himself up when his mother came into the hall, a tea spoon in her right hand, her left hand resting accusingly on her hip. Will looked alarmed.

,,Mom, I-I can explain. That dem-...''

,,William Halliwell-Turner you perfectly well know that you, your brother and your sister are NOT allowed to shimmer in the house!''

,,But why-...''

,,You have legs for that!''

,,Oh.'' He was extremely relieved that she was talking about shimmering. Well, she was still angry with him but otherwise, he didn't want to image her reaction when she had seen him

fighting a demon. No, the You're-not-allowed-to-shimmer-in-the-house talk was difinitely better than that.

,,What ,Oh' ?! I'm serious, Will!'' She sighed heavily. ,,I think you and your brother are driving me crazy. Why can't you two be a bit more like our sweet Mel?''

Julian, who was watching the scene quietly and half hidden from the doorway, was having his fist put into his mouth to keep himself from laughing and was enjoying the yelling of his mother very much. This also was some sort of routine. It was just much better that day. He kept watching 'till (Julian's face was now a deep red from surpressing his laughing) a small but still strict voice clicked into his mind. ,,Stop watching them, you idiot. It's not nice.''

If you think that voice might be his conscience, no and yes. Julian's conscience was standing on top of the stairs, eyeing him accusingly. Yes, Mel, his little sister had always been some kind of his conscience, to be precise, since his sixth birthday. Julian shrugged his shoulders helplessly and returned to the kitchen, leaving her leaning on a nearby wall and shaking her head hopelessly at Will and Phoebe. He will never learn ...

With that thought, she silently entered her room and closed its door with a small ,click'. That was also the sign for Julian to return to his watching place, like he always did.

What a routine ...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Juhu! First chapter's finished! Well, like I said before: I hope you enjoy it. Oh and yeah, I want loads of REVIEWS (I already said that, too, I think) !!!

elisaday16


End file.
